


Cause for Celebration

by HNX_126



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, First work please be gentle, Flash is a dick, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Iron Dad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i'm ignoring infinity war and endgame, i've seen both i just don't wanna touch that yet, like one of those floppy tiny dicks, no beta we die like men, plus i'm ignoring civil war, so the avengers aint really gon show up, still gotta process, still salty after 3 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNX_126/pseuds/HNX_126
Summary: What's the purpose of a dad if not for the sole purpose of embarrassing his child?Peter knows it's a bad idea. He knows without even relying on his spidey-sense. This is going to be the worst field trip ever (and yes he is counting that trip to Oscorp). Death by embarrassment is definite happening.Field trip fic since we definitely don't have enough of those amirite





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic...please be gentle?

Mr. Harrington clapped to get the attention of the Midtown School for Science and Technology’s Decathlon Team. The teenagers groaned, pausing in packing up after a long practice.

“Now, now, don’t get cranky. I have great news!” Mr. Harrington said, beaming at the team. “Do you guys remember that there was special secret prize for those who won the nationals?”

The teenagers looked at each other before shouting excitedly at Mr. Harrington.

“Do we get a party?”

“Are we going somewhere special?”

“Is it money?”

“Calm down, calm down!” Mr. Harrington said trying to quieten the students, failing epically.

“Dude, what do you think it is?” Ned leaned over and whispered to Peter.

“Ugh, I don’t care, I just wanna go home. Dad’s expecting me in the workshop, said we can work on some upgrades today.” Peter groaned, putting his head on the table.

It has been five months since the whole Vulture fiasco and May finding out about Peter’s…nightly adventures. May was hysterical at first, both mad at Tony and Peter for doing something so stupid in her opinion. But once Peter explained to her why he wanted to do this, why he HAD to do this, she understood. However, she didn’t feel that Peter was safe enough in their small but comfortable apartment, so she arranged with Tony to have Peter stay over at his most of the time. Peter still visited and stayed over on the weekends, but mainly stayed at Stark Tower.

Despite being hesitant at first, Tony slowly warmed up to Peter, the spiderling worming his way into his heart (yes, he has a heart, no matter what the media and the rogues would like to think) and taking up a big chunk of space. It started with working in the lab, tinkering together, and gradually grew to movie nights, game nights and so much more. Tony even brought Peter down to the R&D labs, or the minion labs as he like to call them, and soon enough everyone knew about Stark’s high school intern that seems more like his son and did he actually just call Stark his dad before running away oh he definitely just did. No one at the company know what Peter’s name was, but they knew that he was smart, he likes to help out, and he was Stark’s son. They started to call him nicknames like Stark Jr. or Mini Stark, but after an intern overheard Friday calling Peter Mini Boss, that stuck. Tony and Peter’s relationship blossomed into a beautiful father and son bond, and Peter has even began to call Tony ‘Dad’ without running away like he did when he accidentally called him that before.

“That, is so cool! What kind of upgrades are you thinking? Are you upgrading Karen’s code? Adding web combos? Oh, oh, are you gonna start trying out instant kill?” Ned began to whisper excitedly into Peter’s ear.

“What? Nooohoho, I’m not using instant kill unless ABSOLUTELY necessary Ned. And Dad didn’t tell me, just said he had some ideas——“ Peter was cut off by a sharp cough from MJ.

Even though MJ stilled called him loser, they became good friends over the past couple of months. They sat together during lunch, they talked about anything and everything (except certain nightly activities of course), and Peter had a inkling suspicion that MJ had already figured out who he was.

“Shut up and listen to what Mr. Harrington has to say.” MJ said nonchalantly, still nose deep into her book.

“Uhem, yes, thank you Michelle, but if we could try to refrain from saying shut up in the future,” Mr. Harrington said. MJ simply shrugged and carried on reading.

“Alright! As the prize for winning the nationals, we have been giving the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a tour at Stark Industries! No other school as ever gone on a tour there, since they only offer them to potential business partners. Consider this a great opportunity! Here are the forms, they are due this Friday. Please get them in on time, Stark Industries need them to make your security badges in time for the tour next Monday.” Mr. Harrington said, and the class erupted into chaos.

Most of the students, even during their cheering, stole glances at Peter, who is currently banging his head repeatedly on the table.

“Why me? Why this? Why is everything so horrible? Why?” Peter muttered each time he banged his head. MJ quietly slid her book under his head, and Peter just pressed his face into the cover, still muttering.

“DUDE! This is so cool! Do you think we’ll meet Mr. Stark? Do you think we’ll get to see the labs? Oh my god, do you think we’ll get to see YOUR lab?” Ned whisper-yelled, jumping in his seat.

“Hopefully not, probably, not in a million years.” Peter muttered, turning his head to face his best friend. Unfortunately, there was someone else in that direction that heard this exchange.

“Ha, like Penis Parker has ever met Tony Stark, let alone have a internship at Stark Industries. You ready to be exposed like the stupid liar that you are Penis? You can still save yourself the embarrassment if you fess up now Penis!” Flash yelled annoying, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

“You seem to have an unnatural obsession with Peter’s genitalia, or the male genitalia in general. Don’t you have one yourself to fuss over? Oh wait, it’s so small that you probably have a hard time finding it, my bad. And stop yelling into our ears, Eugene, your stupid is probably contagious, and we are the Decathlon Team after all. We can’t all be stupid like you.” MJ said calmly, taking back her book now that Peter’s no longer banging his head on it.

Everyone was silent. There was absolutely no sound the room aside from MJ opening her book and flipping to where she was.

Flash sputtered, face beet red, trying to come up with a come back but can’t seem to let out a single word.

The rest of the students erupted into laughter, even Mr. Harrington gave a slight chuckle, knowing how Flash can be just horrible to some people.

Mr. Harrington schooled his expression, and said to MJ, “Michelle, try to not insult your fellow teammates in the future please,” though it was clear that even he was amused by the exchange.

“Yeah Flash, we’re getting tired of you going on and on about Peter’s internship. So what if it’s fake, I haven’t heard him go around telling everyone about it. That’s all on you, man. And we’ll find out next week anyways so can’t you just keep it to yourself for a couple of days?” Abe said.

All of the decathlon team, hell all of their year was getting tired of Flash going on and on about Peter’s internship, and his…penis. Sure, no one (aside from MJ and Ned) actually believed that was true, but it wasn’t like Peter was actively in their face trying to get them to believe him, and it was technically Flash who spread the news. To be honest, none of them really cared. It would be cool if it was real, but who cares if it wasn’t? It was Peter, he was still their teammate, they knew who he was.

Peter sent a grateful smile towards Abe, and Abe grinned back.

“Alright, you’re dismissed. Remember to take a form and get it signed before Friday!” Mr. Harrington called. “Peter, can you stay back for a moment?” He said.

“Uh…okay.” Peter said, sinking back down into his seat.

“I’ll wait for you by the lockers,” Ned said, MJ inclining her head in his directions as well, though focused in her notebook now, furiously sketching Flash’s face from before.

After everyone left, Mr. Harrington cam up to Peter. “I know that Flash has been going on and on about this internship thing, and I just wanted to confirm with you. Do you actually have an internship at Stark Industries? It’s okay if you don’t, I just wanted some clarification.”

“Oh I do Mr. Harrington I promise I have all the documents confirming it if you want to see them——“ Peter rushed out.

“Hey hey it’s alright, no need to panic, I just wanted to know what was really going on. That’s all, Peter, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mr. Harrington said with a smile.

“Okay, bye Mr. Harrington!” Peter said, waving as he left the classroom.

 

* * *

 

“Dude what did he want?” Ned asked as Peter reached his locker.

“He just wanted to know if the internship was real or not.” Peter said.

“Did he believe you?” Ned asked.

“Surprisingly he did! I thought no one believed me here.” Peter said with a sad smile.

“Hey I believe you! MJ too! But seriously OMFG we are going to SI next week and I’m so excited and do you think we’ll get to meet Mr. Stark? Or Ms. Potts? Or Dr. Banner? Can we go see your lab? Can I go see your lab? OMG OMG this is really happening!” Ned exclaimed.

“Ugh, why did you have to remind me! This will be the end of me I swear.” Peter groaned, hunching in on himself as they made their way out.

“Come on man, what’s the worst that could happen?” Ned said with a nudge to Peter’s shoulder.

“Dad would come and embarrass me and the other interns will embarrass me and the lab directors will embarrass me and even the security will embarrass and Shuri’s coming on Monday so she’ll embarrass me. It. Will. Be. The. End. Of. Me.” Peter said.

“Dude, what I wouldn’t give to have Tony Stark AND the princess of Wakanda embarrass me!” Ned exclaimed animatedly.

“Ugh, can I not go? I’ve seen it all anyways!” Peter turned to his best friends, giving him the best puppy eyes (spidey eyes?) he could muster at the moment.

“Nope, not looking. And Peter you have to! Who will I geek out with over the science if you weren’t there? And we could finally show Flash that you aren’t lying! Please Peter, come on!” Ned said, shielding his eyes from looking at Peter’s face.

Peter’s expression drooped, “Fine, only for you Ned.” He grumbled.

Just then his phone vibrated at a frequency that normal humans wouldn’t even notice, specially designed by Tony for him since sometimes the notification sound was too loud for Peter’s senses.

DAD ❤️: Hey you coming? Happy’s been waiting for ten minutes and you know how he gets.  
(Yes there is a heart, Peter is a SOFT babie and likes his dad very much okay)

Spiderbaby: Yeah yeah practice ran late, I’ll be there soon!

DAD ❤️: Alright, I’ll see you soon bud.

Spiderbaby: 😆

“Happy’s getting impatient, I better get going. See you tomorrow Ned!” Peter shouted back as he ran towards Happy’s car.

“You too Peter!” Ned shouted back.

 

* * *

 

“Hey.” Peter said quietly as he slid into the workshop after dropping off his bag in his room.

“Hey bud, you have a good day?” Tony asked without turning around from what he was working on.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Peter mutter, slowing making his way towards his dad.

“Wait, this is weird. You’re being weird. Where’s you weird teenage energy?” Tony turns around, looking Peter up and down, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone say something?” He said as he made his way over towards where Peter was shuffling his feet.

“No no no Dad I’m fine.” Peter’s head shot up, shaking his head promising that he’s fine.

“Come on bud, I know something’s up. What happened?” Tony asked, still concerned.

“thedecathlonteamhasafieldtripherenextmondaycuzwewonthenationals.” Peter muttered out all in one breath.

“Kid, you know I can’t understand you like that. Take a breath and come again.” Tony said, amused.

“Ugh,” Peter groaned, walking over to the bench and taking a seat on a stool next to it, with Tony following behind, plopping down next to him. “So you know how the decathlon team won the nationals, right.”

“Sure do bud,” Tony smiled with a grin like the proud father he is. “But that’s a good thing. Why are you upset about that?”

“I’m not upset about winning…I’m just not very happy with what came with it.” Petter muttered, leaning into Tony’s side. “There was a secret prize for winning, and Mr. Harrington told us what it is today.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…It’s a tour next Monday. To here.” Peter said then promptly buried his face into his father’s neck.

Tony almost choked, then started laughing so hard that he almost fell over.

“Oh that is just wonderful! How come I didn’t know about a tour? I thought we didn’t do schools? FRIDAY?” Tony mused.

“Ms. Potts told you last week, Boss. You were working on the Iron Spider.” FRIDAY stated calmly. You could hear a slight amusement in her tone.

“Huh, guess it flew over my head,” Tony said, “Aren’t you looking forward to the tour Petey? There’s so much I can show to the class!”

“Dad nooooo! You’ll just embarrass me in front of my whole team! I already get enough from Flash——“ Peter covered his mouth. He’d told Tony that Flash didn’t bother him anymore.

“Flash? I thought you said that he didn’t bother you anymore? Is that still going on?” Tony frowned.

“Um…maybe? It’s nothing though, just saying that I’m lying about my internship. No one believes me, and it’s not really believable anyway. Why would a high school kid have an internship at the most prestigious company in the world amirite.” Peter said with a nervous chuckle.

Tony turned to Peter, completely serious. “Pete, you are one of the, if not the most intelligent person I’ve ever met. And I’ve met Bruce Banner. And me. Don’t doubt whether you deserve this or not. I would gladly give you a full time job as Lab Director any day.”

Peter’s eye widened, and there was a suspicious glimmer that quickly passed as he blinked at his dad. He paused for a moment, then buried himself deeper into Tony’s arms.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“No problem bud,” Tony chuckled, threading his fingers through Peter’s curls, “Now about this field trip…you say it was a prize for your win, hm?”

“No! Please don’t do anything! It’s already embarrassing enough that they’re gonna meet the other interns, not you too!” Peter whined into Tony’s shirt.

“Of course I’m gonna embarrass you, who do you take me as?” Tony faked a scoff.

“Daaaaaaad, if you do this I’m telling Mom to make you go to board meetings all day!” Peter threatened.

“Fine, fine, I won’t do anything——“

“I can see your fingers crossed behind you back Dad!” Peter reached around to try and grab Tony’s hand. Tony twisted away, and the two started play wrestling, which eventually evolved into a tickle battle that had the two ending up sprawled out on the floor on top of each other, out of breath.

 

* * *

 

“Uh, Dr. Stark, not that I’m not flattered that you are willing to meet with us, but, uh, what exactly is the purpose of this meeting?” Emily, a college intern said.

There were about 30 people in the room, ranging from interns to scientists to lab directors to managers to security. Everyone in the tower knew about Peter, but these were the people that Peter would interact with on a more constant basis. Shuri is also there, on video call from Wakanda.

Tony cleared his throat and caught the attention of everyone in the room.

“Alright, minions plus Shuri, there’s a tour coming in next Monday. We are going to prepare for it.” He said simply.

“Why would a tour of your tower concern me? Is your age finally catching up with you, Stark?” Shuri said with a smirk. Tony glared at her but said nothing.

“A tour? Aren’t the tour guides responsible for that?” A scientist asked, confused.

“Yes, under normal circumstances. But this tour is different. You guys all know about the kid, yes?” Tony asked.

“Mini Boss? Of course! We would love to get him down here more often Dr. Stark, don’t hog him to yourself so much.” One of the lab directors replied.

“Oh please, your technology is much too simple for the boy. He is better suited in my lab, Stark, you should let him come to Wakanda more often.” Shuri said.

“Hey he’s my kid and I do what I want. Anyways, his decathlon team won the nationals and are given a tour of this place as a prize. We, are going to do whatever we can to embarrass him. Good? Good.” Tony said. Everyone in the room smiled with a mischievous glint in their eyes, rubbing their hands together and began to plan everything for the tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip. Embarrassment and chaos ensues.

—>GroupChat: 2 losers and 1 MJ  
  
Guy in da Chair: dude you ready for today  
  
Parkours: no. definitely not. no way in hell am i gonna get through this  
  
Em Jay: press f to pay respects  
  
Guy in da Chair: f  
  
Parkours: f  
  
Em Jay: f

 

* * *

 

Peter contemplates what he did in his short life to earn this treatment on the rusty grey seats on the school bus.  
  
“Stop thinking too hard loser, you’re distracting me from sketching your face.” MJ said, pencil gliding over her notebook.  
  
“Glad I’m of use to you,” Peter muttered under his breath.  
  
“Come on dude cheer up! It’s Stark Tower! How can anything get better than that?” Ned said excitedly.  
  
“I live there.” Peter deadpanned.  
  
“But still! Labs! Inventions! Tony fucking Stark!” Ned continued.  
  
“Things I see everyday Ned.” Peter replied.  
  
“Alright alright, but aren’t you at least happy to see Flash finally get it? He’ll finally know you’re not lying! The rest of the team will believe you too!” Ned exclaimed.  
  
“That’s not enough to smooth over the pain of everything else, Ned.” Petter groaned, smashing his face into the seat in front of him. Unluckily for him, that’s where Flash is sitting.  
  
“Hey watch it Penis! Ha, I bet you’re embarrassed that you’re gonna get revealed as a pathetic liar!” Flash shouted, spinning around in his seat.  
  
Everyone on the bus (including Mr. Harrington) collectively groaned at Flash’s antics.  
  
“Haven’t you learnt you lesson from last time, Eugene? Or do I need to remind you again?” MJ said looking up from her notebook.  
  
Flash faltered at that, sitting back down.  
  
Just then, the bus stopped in front of the magnificent building that is Stark Tower.  
  
“Great. Just great.” Peter muttered to himself as the team got off the bus.  


* * *

  
Everyone gaped in surprise upon entering the tower (aside from Peter; even MJ looked slightly surprised). The large lobby with pristine marble floors, glass panels, sleek desks, modern sofas, everything in this space screams technology and wealth. There’s even an Iron Man suit hanging in the middle overlooking everyone come and go.  
  
Mr. Harrington walked up to the front desk where Rose, a very nice lady that Peter always greets when he comes to the tower, sits. “Hi, we’re the Midtown decathlon team, here for the tour?”  
  
“Of course, if you could wait for a moment here, a guide will be with you shortly.” Rose replied with a smile, then noticed Peter with the group. “Mini Boss! You know you don’t have to wait here right? Just go ahead through!”  
  
The team gasped at what the receptionist said to Peter. Maybe Peter was telling the truth after all. But what does Mini Boss mean?  
  
“What the fuck? Penis how much did you pay her to say that?” Flash shouted snobbishly. Rose looked affronted at the boy, ready to speak when she was interrupted.  
  
“Are you guys from Midtown?” A girl walked up to the group. Peter narrowed his eyes upon seeing her.  
  
“Yes, we are.” Mr. Harrington replied.  
  
“Wonderful! Hi, my name is Emily, I’m an intern here at Stark Industries. Normally we have tour guides for the tours, but since we usually only offer tours to potential business partners, they are more geared towards the business side of things. Now I know you are from a STEM school, and the decathlon team that won the nationals no less, so it’s probably better suited for you guys to visit the R&D parts of the building don’t you think?” Emily said cheerfully.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Peter glared at Emily, knowing that she was probably planning something with the other interns, and knew without doubt that Tony told her about him being on this trip.  
  
“Alright, now please come up when I call your name to collect your security pass. Our head of security gets a little…unhappy, if it’s not on your person at all times.” At that, she shared a smile with Peter, who gave a slight chuckle under his breath. “If it is not visible at any given point, you will be escorted to the lobby to wait until the end of the tour, so please have it on the outermost layer of your clothing. We also have a strict no-reprint policy, so please don’t lose your badge or you’ll be made to wait in the lobby as well.” Emily explained.  
  
After handing a pass to everyone except Ned and Peter, Emily moved to continued but Flash beat her to it. “Why didn’t you give Parker and Ned a pass? Are they in trouble or something?” Flash said smugly.  
  
“Oh no, Ned already has a pass, since he visits often. Mini Boss, on the hand, doesn’t have a pass since Dr. Stark is afraid that he’ll lose it. FRIDAY recognizes him and his biometrics gets him into wherever he needs to go.”  
  
Ned pulled out his pass excitedly. (Peter complained to Tony when he didn’t get a pass but Ned did, but Tony just said “I know how often you lose things despite your sticky fingers, and I don’t want a pass with your level of clearance to get lost. Plus, wouldn’t it be weird to need a pass in your own home?” without even looking up from what he was tinkering with. Peter may have wet his eyes at that statement, but no one mentioned anything.) Peter just stood there with his hands shoved into his jeans pockets, cheeks inflamed.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, but didn’t say anything. What does Mini Boss mean? Really? Flash just looked annoyed.  
  
“Now, follow me. Please swipe your pass before going through the gate.” Emily said, leading them to the security point.  
  
As the students filed through the gate, an autonomous voice announce each of them, starting with “Thompson, Eugene, Clearance 1. No unauthorized items. Welcome.” since Flash obviously pushed pass everyone to be first. He jumped at the voice, and everyone else let out a chuckle as he glared at them.  
  
After him, “Foster, Emily, Clearance 5. 1 authorized item. Welcome.”, Cindy asked a question while waiting for her turn. “Miss? What do the different clearance levels mean? And why aren’t our passes different if there are different levels?”  
  
“Great question! the passes are all the same because we don’t want people to be discriminated because of their status, and also for security reasons since we don’t want outsiders to know the clearance level of the employees. As for the levels themselves, there are a total of 10 here at SI. Level 1 is for tour groups like you, as well as one-time visitors and the press. Level 2 is for the support staff, like the cleaning and cooking staff—”  
  
“Ha! I bet that’s what you are Penis! You can’t be anything but a stupid janitor!” Flash said, shooting a stink eye at Peter.  
  
Emily glared at Flash, making him cower a little, before saying, “We here at SI do not tolerate bullying of any form. This is you first and only warning. If I or any of my co-workers see this kind of behavior again, you will be escorted out of the premise.” Flash paled, and said nothing.  
  
“Now, as I was saying. Level 3 are for frequent visitors. Level 4 is for security, basic interns, and office workers. Level 5 are the advance interns and basic scientists. Level 6 is the advance scientists and lower management. Level 7 are the lab directors and higher management. Level 8 are the government officials and board members. Level 9 include our CEO Pepper Potts, our Head of Security Happy Hogan, and Dr. Bruce Banner. Level 10 is all-access for Tony Stark and Mini Boss.”  
  
Everyone (they’ve all passed the gate leaving only Ned and Peter on the other side) turned to look at Peter. None of them could believe what they heard. Sure Peter was nice, but he was just a nerd still in high school! Why would he have all-access? And why is he MINI BOSS?  
  
“Leeds, Ned, Clearance 3. No unauthorized items. Welcome.” The class oohed, but didn’t say anything. Maybe he had family who worked here?  
  
“Mini Boss, Clearance 10 All-Access. 2 Authorized items. Welcome back, Mini Boss, should I alert Boss of your arrival?” The voice changed from the autonomous voice of the gate to the voice with a slight Irish accent that belonged to none other than FRIDAY.  
  
“No, FRI, he probably already knows, doesn’t he.” Peter muttered as he shuffled through to the group that was staring at him, still with pink tainted cheeks.  
  
“Of course, Boss was alerted as soon as you entered the door.” FRIDAY said, her amusement clear.  
  
“Great, thanks for that,” Peter said sarcastically.  
  
FRIDAY chuckled, and the class looked spooked at how human-like she seemed.  
  
“Uhm, Miss? Who is that?” Abe asked.  
  
“Oh that’s FRIDAY, Dr. Stark’s AI.” Emily said as she lead the group to the elevator “Come on guys, we are headed to our first stop, the intern labs!” The stepped into the elevator that started to move as soon as the door was closed. “Now, the intern labs are where all us interns exist, where we either work on assigned projects or our own ideas. Most of the things that we come up with here are then moved up into the scientists labs where they determine if it is useful and worth developing further. If they are, they are then sent to the lab directors who will pull together a team, including the original person that came up with the idea, that will work on the project. This is the same for the scientists, though their projects are reviewed by the lab directors.”  
  
Everyone entered the lab after Emily swiped them in, whispering about all the awesome technology that they see scattered around. Peter, on the other hand, was fidgeting with the sleeves of his over-sized hoodie that he may or may not have stolen from a certain genius the night before. He knew that he should be expecting something, and that something wouldn’t be particularly pleasant for him, so he is dragging his feet dreading the inevitable.  
  
Inside the lab, interns and scientists alike a busying away at their work, the occasional poof of smoke signaling a failed experiment or the cheer that signaled a successful one. The team looked on in awe at the scene before them, before they heard a voice calling out.  
  
“Hey Em, this a tour group? Why are they here?” Charlie, an intern called.  
  
“They are the school group from Midtown I told you about yesterday,” Emily replied, with a small stress on the word Midtown.  
  
“What…Oh! Welcome guys! This is the intern labs. You guys can walk around, but don’t touch anything before asking, and please be respectful of the people working. Some of them may be willing to answer your question, but please ask nicely.” Charlie said with a smile.  
  
The team scattered around, with Peter hanging back. He made his way towards Emily, hissing under his breath, “What are you doing? I know there are tour guides that do the R&D tours too!”  
  
Emily looked at Peter sympathetically, “Mini Boss, you know how your old man is like.”  
  
Peter groaned, but accepted his fate. Just then, Kyle, another intern who was buried under his work, called out catching the attention of everyone in the room. “MINI BOSS! Thank God you’re here! I’ve been staring at this formula for the past three days and can’t seem to get it right!” He looked up to see a dozen teenagers staring back at him. “Uh…why are there small children in the lab?” he asked, confused.  
  
“They are my team on tour here,” Peter said making his way towards Kyle’s station. He glanced at the tablet in the other man’s hands, and pointed out the mistake, “Carry the one here, forgot a zero here, and that should be fine. And Kyle, how long has it been since you last slept?”  
  
“Oh my god how did I miss that! Thank you so much!” Kyle said, then he sheepishly rubbed his neck, “Uh…I got about five hours in?” Peter just stared at him. Kyle continued in a small voice, “In the last 70…?”  
  
Peter sighed in exasperation, “Kyle, go sleep. You can come back to this later. We need you at the top of your game, and you can’t be effective if you’re running on pure caffeine, can you?”  
  
Peter then turned around to find his team staring back at him in shock. At this point, he’s given up on his life. He knew that he’ll die of embarrassment today, and that there’s nothing he can do to stop it. Why not just roll with it? Since he’s already given up trying to hide anything (well not anything per se, it’s not like he’s gonna reveal what he does at night), he just shrugged and said, “I told you guys I’m an intern here. I help out sometimes.”  
  
“Help out? You just corrected something for someone and they call you MINI BOSS!” Charles exclaimed.  
Peter just shrugged again, face red, but didn’t say anything more.  
  
The team continued looking around for the next 30 minutes, during which Peter was pulled left and right to help with whatever the interns needed help with, each ending with a exclamation and thank you. The team whispering to each other as to what this could mean.  
  
Emily clapped to get the attention of the team, “Alright, I think that’s enough time for this part of the tour.” She lead everyone back into the elevator, “Now, since it’s almost lunch time, let’s make our way towards the cafeteria. Your lunches will be provided for you, and I assume you’ve provided your allergy information on the forms?” She said looking towards Mr. Harrington who nodded in agreement.  


* * *

  
They arrived at the cafeteria that looked more like a fancy restaurant. Emily guided them towards a large table in the back. “Now please wait here, the food will arrive shortly. You have until 1:30 to eat and rest, and I have some business to attend to in the main time. I’ll be back after lunch to continue with our tour.” And with that, Emily left the group to their food that was just arriving.  
  
Flash, who unfortunately was siting across from Peter, taunted (though in a lower voice so Mr. Harrington, at the other end of the table, wouldn’t hear), “How much did you pay these people to pretend to know you Penis? Oh wait, you don’t have any money! Did you have to beg on your knees for them to recognize you?” He said with a sneer.  
  
Ned turned around, angry, “Flash he’s not lying! And he definitely didn’t do what you are implying!”  
  
Peter spluttered at what he heard, “What the fuck Flash? That’s disgusting! And I didn’t pay them to know me, they just do since I’m an intern here.”  
  
“Ha, like I’ll believe anything you say you stupid liar.” Flash said, as the the worker was bringing his food to him.  
  
Everything happened in what seemed like slow motion. The worker’s hand slipped, the plate fell and the pasta landed on Flash’s face. Everyone was silent for a moment, before bursting into laughter, MJ snickering while turning to a new page in her notebook and began to sketch the newest addition. The worker winked at Peter, before apologizing and offering some napkins for Flash to clean up.  
  
Flash jumped up, cursing everyone and everything, before snatching the napkins out of the worker’s hands and rushing towards the restrooms.  
  
After that whole snafu, Flash didn’t make anymore comments for the rest of lunch, and Peter was able to chat with MJ and Ned throughout the hour.

 

* * *

  
At 1:30 on the dot, Emily appeared next to their table to lead them to their next destination.  
  
“The next stop on our tour is the scientist labs. These labs are where most of the SI products are designed and developed. You may be able to see the prototypes of the new Stark Phone or Stark Watch here today! However, I must remind you of the NDA that you signed along with your form. If any information that you see today is leaked, the SI Legal Team will know where to look.” Emily said as she guided the students to the elevator.  
  
Before the elevator arrived at their destination, it stopped causing the team to look up in confusion. And the person that walked in was none other than the glorious Pepper Potts-Stark. She glanced up from her tablet when she felt everyone staring at her. “Oh, is this a tour group?”  
  
“Yes, Mrs. Stark, we were just going up to the scientist labs.” Emily replied.  
  
“Oh don’t mind me, I’ll be getting off soon.” Pepper said, returning to her tablet, but did a double take when she spotted Peter amongst the teenagers.  
  
“Pete?”  
  
Peter made his way to the front of the elevator, “Hey Mo-Mrs. Stark,” he said quietly, but the people near him still heard him almost call THE Pepper Potts mom.  
  
“Are you doing okay? I know Tony had something set up for your tour, but if it gets too much you call me and I’ll take care of him, okay?” Pepper said, running her fingers through Peter’s curls.  
  
“Of course. But nothing too terrible has happened yet so I’m good,” Peter said with a soft smile and leaning into Pepper’s side.  
  
The elevator arrived at Pepper’s stop, and she stepped off after leaving a kiss on top of Peter’s head, “I’ll see you tonight, honey, we’re having Italian for dinner,” she said before the elevator door closed.  
  
The team was quiet for a moment before erupting into questions.  
  
“How do you know Pepper Potts?”

“Did you almost call her mom?”

“Why are you having dinner with her tonight?”  
  
Peter cowed away from the group at the sheer volume that was hurting his sensitive hearing, heat rising in his cheeks. Emily waved for the team to calm down, “Guys, guys, he will answer if he wants too, but he doesn’t have to. Give him some space.”  
  
Peter shot a look of gratitude towards Emily, and hastily rushed off the elevator as soon as it arrived at its destination, the door to the lab opening automatically for him.  
  
The team followed him into the labs after Emily swiped them in, and stopped in their tracks. If they thought the intern labs were impressive, they were nothing compared to this. High-tech gadgets were everywhere, blueprints, reports, coffee covered every available surface, and the scientist were running around like mad-men trying get things done.  
  
James, a lab director (that Peter worked with quite often) came up to the group. “Hi! Welcome to the scientist labs! There are many things that dangerous here, so we can’t let you roam around freely, but I’ll give you a tour if you stay behind me and don’t touch anything!” He said joyfully. “Oh and Mini Boss, I think Garret asked for you earlier? You don’t have to follow us, you know everything inside out anyways,” he directed at Peter with a wink.  
  
Peter sighed, and nodded. MJ walked up to him before he could leave, and whispered to him “Think you can get me an interview with Pepper Potts? I’ll owe you one.” Peter nodded, and she gave a slight smile before catching up with the rest of the group.  
  
The group made their way around the lab, and just as they were approaching a station with what looked like a dirt sifter machine atop of it, they heard a BANG go off on the opposite side of the room. Suddenly a fire erupted, “Fire Protocol, engage.” FRIDAY’s calm voice ranged out in the room. The room panicked, the students were trying to get as far away as they possibly can, and the scientists were running around like headless chickens. James, being the only lab director that was present at the moment, was trying to calm everyone down, but was failing miserable.  
  
“QUIET!” Peter shouted from atop a station. Everyone froze to look at him.  
  
“Emily, get the team as far away as possible, Rachel, James, get the mist. Garret, Josh, Susie, get any and every inflammable thing away from the fire. Danna, Daniel, David, put on FR gloves and try to salvage any important documents from around the fire, leave the ones that already in it. Everyone else, calm down and help where you see fit. Let’s move everyone!” Peter calmly gave out his orders and everyone began to move like an well-oiled machine. The fire was put out very quickly by the mist (specially designed for these situations to contain and extinguish as quickly as possible), everything that was salvageable was taken to other stations.  
  
The team gaped at Peter who was still on top of the station, listening to the scientist report back to him about the damage. Even MJ looked amazed at how orderly Peter was. This was different to the nervous, nerdy Peter that they are so used to seeing at school. So is this why he was called Mini Boss?  
  
“Guys, where were your fire hazard precautions? We don’t want you guys running around frantically while there’s a fire blazing! We are at SI, fires happen quite often. Do we need to run fire protocol again?” Peter lectured to the scientists looking up at him, all wearing expression of embarrassment. “I thought so. Alright guys, at least there was no serious damage, just remember next time to stay calm and follow the precautions.” Peter jumped off the station and made his way back towards the group, blushing (for what seems like the hundredth time today) upon seeing everyone stare at him.  
  
So that’s why he’s called Mini Boss.  
  
Flash jumped out of his stupor and shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, “What the actual fuck? Why the fuck would you listen to Penis? He’s just a disgusting piece of shit that is a nobody! Why the fuck would you call that loser Mini Boss?! He’s nothing compared to me!”  
  
Everyone was furious. All of the scientists began closing in on Flash, who faltered slightly at the sight of 30 scientists crowding around him, and as Emily was about to call for security to throw Flash out, a famous voice caught their attention.  
  
“What the fuck did you just say about my son?”  
  
Everyone whipped around to see none other than Tony Fucking Stark standing there at the door. His eyes were those of pure rage, and everyone caught a glimpse of what it meant to be called the Merchant of Death.  
  
Tony made his way towards Flash, who was just now realizing he pissed off Tony Stark, Iron Man, and it probably won’t end well for him.  
  
“Now you listen here you filthy piece of shit. Peter is the smartest person I’ve ever met, and he is worth 100 of you. No, even that is high praise for you, you’re not even worth the dirt under his shoe. He has done so much to help me and this company that he can easily be a lab director. He is the heir to Stark Industries, which means he will be so far above you in the future that you will be forever forgotten in his mind. Now if I hear one more thing out of your mouth that is anything but nice towards Peter, I will make sure you have a sad and miserable life. Am I clear?” Tony said with an eerily calm voice.  
  
Flash, pale and shaking from fear, could only nod in response.  
  
“Good. Now get out of my tower and never come back.” At that, Flash ran out of the room without looking back once.  
  
Everyone was stunned to silence at both the outburst and the information that came with it. Heir to SI? Tony calling Peter his son?  
  
Tony clapped, putting on his best press smile, “Now that that is taken care of. What is it I heard that there was a fire down here? Pete?”  
  
Peter walked up to Tony who automatically circled his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Yeah there was a small fire, but it’s taken care of.”  
  
“Great! Now people get back to work. You, tour group, your next stop is the SI museum, yes?” He glanced at Emily who nodded in agreement. “But that’s boring, history of SI blah blah blah. What do you say we spice things up a bit? Let’s head up to my lab! I’ll show you all the interesting stuff Peter and I have been working on, much better than what’s down here in the minion labs.”  
  
The students cheered, while Peter buried his head into his hands, muttering under his breath. “Of course you’ll say the museum is boring. Of course you’ll take us to the workshop. Of course you would. What was I thinking.”  
  
Tony grinned, ruffling Peter’s hair, “Oh Petey-pie, who do you take your old man for?”  
  
Peter turned and shoved his head into Tony’s shirt, “If I die of embarrassment it’s all on you, dad.”  
  
Tony chuckled, “Of course, kiddie.”  
  
The team stared wide-eyed at the domesticity the two were displaying, all the way until they reached Tony’s personal lab, or what Tony and Peter liked to call the workshop.  
  
“FRI, give these people access to the workshop, and restrict after, say an hour.” Tony called.  
  
“Yes Boss, access granted.” FRIDAY replied.  
  
As soon as the door opened, they were overwhelmed with the amount of red and gold that filled the space. The ceilings were covered with red and gold balloons and ribbons, the walls decorated with Iron Man and Spiderman stickers and art, and on the wall they were facing, was a huge banner with gold letters painted on top of red paper that read: ‘Congratulations to Petey-Pie for Winning the Nationals’ and a little Iron Man beneath it looking like it was holding up the banner. The whole team was quiet for a moment, then all burst out in laughter, while Peter wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him whole, but still felt warm and fuzzy on the inside  
  
“What do you think, Pete? This tour was a prize for you win after all, so I decided to decorate the place in celebration! You like?” Tony said, gesturing to the decorated lab.  
  
Peter shoved his face into Tony shirt again, muttering “I love it.” to his father. And if Tony felt a little damp spot forming, he didn’t say anything.  
  
“Go on in children, take a look around. Just don’t touch anything. Feel free to ask if you have any questions.” Tony gestured to the group.  
  
The team filed in, looking around in amazement. Ned was muttering “this is so cool” on repeat under his breath. Even MJ, who didn’t seem interested at all in the two previous labs, closed her notebook and looked around.  
  
Abe, pointing at a new web shooter, asked Peter, “Hey, are these for Spiderman?”  
  
Peter, finally gathering enough courage to look up, “Yeah, I’m developing something new for him. His old ones didn’t hold enough fluid and had to replenish quite often, so I wanted to up the storage volume without making it too bulky.”  
  
“That is so cool,” Abe said with wonder, causing Peter to blush again.  
  
As everyone was invested in the Iron Man or Spiderman or random parts that were laying around the lab, a voice with a distinguishable accent shouted from the door.  
  
“All women are queens!”  
  
Peter, on instinct, shouted back “If she breathes, she a thot!”  
  
Peter, along with the newcomer bursts into giggles. Peter ran up to the girl and they did a complex handshake that no one else seem to be able to catch up with. Tony, exasperated, rubbed his temples muttering “Gen z kids, why did I ever let them meet.”  
  
The team was stunned. Standing there, chatting with their resident nerdiest nerd, was the freaking Princess of Wakanda. Ned was close to hyperventilating.  
  
Shuri looked over, seeing the group of teenagers, and teased Tony, “Stark, since when did you allow random children into your lab?”  
  
“I allow you and Pete into my lab don’t I.” Tony shot back.  
  
Peter, who at this point has completely given up on hiding and trying to avoid embarrassment, mocked hurt by putting his hand to his chest, “I’m hurt, dad, you think I’m a random child?” Then he turned around, shaking (from laughter, not crying) and shoving his face into Shuri’s shoulder.  
  
“Yeah Stark, how are we random children. Now you’ve made Peter sad. Maybe this way he’ll come back to Wakanda with me and leave your primitive lab behind.” Shuri said with a grin.  
  
Tony panicked, quickly walking up to Peter, “Hey Pete, you know I don’t mean that right? You’re my son, not some random child, please don’t ditch me for cooler Wakanda shit!”  
  
Peter, still shaking, can’t contain his laughter anymore and almost collapsed onto the ground if not for Shuri holding him up. “Oh my god, dad, that was hilarious! You think I would leave you for anything? Never!”  
  
Tony sighed in relief, and smiled at Peter’s antics, reaching to grab him into a headlock and ruffling his hair, “Petey-pie, you’re the reason I’m greying everyday.”  
  
“I thought you were already grey!” Peter shot back, trying to get out.  
  
While the pair were horsing around, the team looked on. They were numb at this point, and didn’t think anything else would surprise them at this point.  
  
Shuri, walking up to the team, said, “You guys are Peter’s teammates, yes? Want to know his embarrassing stories?”  
  
The team all nodded enthusiastically, MJ even looked like she wanted to take notes.  
  
Peter looked up to see Shuri with his team, and tried even harder to get out of the headlock. By the time he was free and rushed to Shuri’s side, she was already finishing her story. “—he was a stuttering mess in front of my brother, like an antelope in headlights!”  
  
The team were all holding their stomachs from laughing so hard, and Peter, remembering the encounter that Shuri was describing, just stood there, face flaming red (a near constant state at this point), stuttering out “I wasn’t that bad, was I?”  
  
“Oh Peter, it’s okay to be embarrassing, even if it was in front of the King of Wakanda.” Shuri teased.  
  
Peter groaned, planting his face into his hands and planning on staying that way until the tour ends.  
  
After another 30 minutes of the team walking around the lab amazed at any and everything it contains, Tony clapped for their attention. “That’s the end of the tour, kiddies, make your way down to the lobby. I prepared some gifts for you to take home.” Everyone, including Mr. Harrington cheered, knowing that any and everything that comes out of SI were simply the best.  
  
“Oh, and I’m keeping Peter here, if that’s alright, no point having him ride back to school only to come back here straight after.” Tony said to Mr. Harrington.  
  
“Of course, I saw that you were listed as one of his guardians.” Mr. Harrington said with a smile.  
  
The team shuffled towards the elevator, all of them saying their goodbyes to Peter and waving, a small giggle still escaping here and there. Peter waved back shyly.  


* * *

  
“Now that wasn’t too bad, was it?” Tony asked as they settled down in the living room couch, Peter automatically tucking his head into the crook of Tony’s neck.  
  
“Yeah, it was alright.” Peter smiled, “Embarrassing, definitely, but it was okay. And thanks dad, for standing up for me.”  
  
“Anything for you bud, anything.” Tony said with a kiss to the top of Peter’s head.  
  
The father and son settled in, curled around each other, watching Face Off.  
  
This is the sight that greets Pepper when she comes back after work, and she most definitely snapped multiple photos that she also sent to May before waking them up for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

It’s Tuesday, in the same conference room, with the same 30 odd people.

“Great work everyone!” Tony beamed at his employees.

“Kyle, that was great, you didn’t make it look forced at all! Interns, great job at pulling him aside. Garret, great thinking on the fire! And you scientists, the panic running was really so funny to watch. Overall, people, we did great.” Everyone in the room looked pleased at what they accomplished.

“This was a successful operation, guys. Even though I know I said the main goal was to embarrass him, but more importantly we wanted to make his teammates believe that he really did have an internship here. Great job proving that to them.” Tony said with a smile.

“Of course Boss, Mini Boss is like a little brother to all of us.” Emily said with a smile.

“And you, Jack, great job on the pasta. I saw what he was saying and I must say, that slip was so well-timed that if I didn’t have FRIDAY slow it didn’t I almost thought it was a real accident.” Tony said at the worker that was beaming in his seat.

“Mini Boss is one of the nicest people I’ve met, I wouldn’t stand for anyone to mess with him,” Jack said.

“Great! Good job everyone. Who knows, there might be a next time.” Tony said, exiting the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little tidbit I thought I would add

It's still Tuesday, at Midtown High.

The moment Peter walked into the halls, he felt different. Normally, no one would pay him any attention. Why would they? He was only Peter after all. But today, the moment he stepped in, all eyes were on him. Everyone began whispering, and with Peter's enhanced hearing, he could hear everything they were saying. They were all whispering about how he was indeed an intern at Stark Industries, but he seemed even more than that. The team that went all signed NDA's, but that didn't stop them from implying what they saw at SI the day before.

Peter walked up to his locker, where Ned and MJ were waiting for him.

"Dude, yesterday was awesome! Everything we saw was so cool!" Ned exclaimed, seemingly still high from the trip yesterday.

"About that, Dad said you could visit any time you wanted, as long you're with me," Peter said with a smile as he watched Ned literally melt onto the floor in happiness. "Same for you, MJ."

MJ nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, I talked to Mom yesterday, she said she's free on Friday night for that interview. You can come straight after school! She wants you to stay for dinner." Peter said with a suspicious hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Cool." MJ replied, with a slight smirk on her face.

Ned gave a knowing look to MJ, before ushering the two friends to their first class of the day, Chemistry.

 

* * *

 

 

Flash was already there when they reached the classroom. As soon as he saw Peter, he opened his mouth for his usual taunts, but quickly thought better of it and turned away. Peter lifted an eyebrow at this, and smiled. This was something he could get used to.

Abe, who was also in this class and sitting behind Peter, poked him before class started. "Peter that was so cool yesterday. You can't imagine what was in that gift bag, all of it was so awesome!"

"I could imagine, actually, I put that gift bag together and Dad gave the okay." Peter smiled.

"Cool, very cool, so undeniably cool Peter," Abe said with absolute wonder.

Flash, who overheard the conversation, only paled and cowered in his seat.

He didn't bother Peter for the rest of the day. Or the next month. Or the rest of their high school life.


End file.
